Uncharted Assassins season 1
by LilEzioAltair95Assassin
Summary: This series is the perfect clash of the two greatest game series known to man. Uncharted Assassins deeply describes the the struggle taking two totally different characters through time to find answers in their ancestors lives to save the world from an unknown fate.


Uncharted Assassins season 1

Chapter 1

The Hunt Begins

Looking around the bar was like being in a room full of unlikeable people. The only difference between the two is bar people are drunks and your hate is only momentary for them. A drunk approached and said, "Hey… you're… ugh… Drake." Drake nodded ensuring the drunk his assumption was correct. "Ha I knew it." The drunk proceeded.

"Where's Sully?" Drake asked. The drunk pointed with an unstable fidgety hand. Drake puzzled mirrored everything the drunk did. Then Drake began towards Sully. Sully was a wrinkly old man looked to be in his 50s, and wore a Hawaii style shirt, khaki pants and brown dress shoes. "I never thought I'd see you again dirty old man." Drake greeted Sully.

"Well if it isn't monkey boy. Aren't you supposed to be saving the world on some action packed adventure?"

"Sully the world is safe. I think I've covered every artifact known to man."

"Ha don't jinks it kid."

"Yeah you have a point."

"Don't I always. So how are you?" Sully began a whole new conversation.

They sat in that bar and caught up with each other. Drake did most of the talking. Sully did all the drinking. When exiting the bar, Drake noticed a stranger standing near his car. "Hey pal what are you doing?" Drake demanded.

"You seem sober for occupying your time in a bar." The stranger observed.

"Yeah my friend did all the drinking."

"Enough with the chatter, I need a ride. See that garage young man." The stranger pointed to a parking garage that was located far down the street. "That's a far walk for my age. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Sure, hop in." The stranger thanked Drake and entered the car.

"Nice car." The stranger said.

"Yeah black Ford Tarsus. It's junk." Drake replied.

"Oh." The stranger answered. He looked as if he said something stupid on a first date.

"Don't sweat it old man." Drake laughed. "What's your name stranger?"

"Just call me old man. That name gives me a sense of wisdom." The old man named himself.

"Alright, my name is Nathan Drake. Everybody I know calls me Drake."

"I think I'll call you Nathan."

"Alright old man we're here." Drake announced as they entered the parking garage. The old started to look panicked. He began looking back as he was jerking around. "Are you okay?" Drake asked with panic in his heart.

"Lose the van behind us HURRY!" The old man raced as he said every word. Drake put the pedal to the metal and sped to the top floor. Drake brought the car to a stop. The old man rushed out to another car and he sped away. Drake noticed a tan paper fold on the passenger seat. "Must have fell out of his pocket." Drake mumbled to himself. He began looking around for the van. Suddenly something smacked into the back of his car. Drake and his car went airborne. Out of nowhere, the car dropped to the ground, landing on the passenger side. "I think I found the van. That lucky old man got out in time." Drake complained. Drake grabbed the paper and kicked his door opened. Drake climbed out and saw a man in a white hood with the hood covering his face. The man also wore blue jeans, white sneakers, a single shoulder bag on his back, a 9mm pistol on his right hip, and an odd contraption on the man's right wrist. Drake called to the man. Next thing you know, the man charged. Drake reached to his right hip and attempted to pull out his Colt Python. Sadly the man was too quick as he kicked Drake's hand away, kneed him in the gut, and pinned Drake against his sideways car. A blade shot out of the machine. It was like the machine was holding the knife for the man. "You got to be kidding me." Drake wined feeling the blade against his throat.

"Alright Templar scum got something to say? Spill it or I spill you." The man interrogated.

"Templar?" Drake asked confused.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" The man shouted.

"Desmound" a woman shouted. The woman had hood like Desmound but the hood was down, short black hair, khaki pants, and she was holding a 12 gage shotgun.

"What?" Desmound shouted.

"Maybe he isn't a Templar." She defended Drake. Drake was beginning to like more and more.

"Rebecca we can't rely on a feeling. He must die." Desmound commanded.

"It's not a feeling; Warren Vidic has been using innocents to travel. I think it's clever, but cowardly." Rebecca reasoned.

"I get that, but innocents don't pack Colt Pythons." Desmound debated.

"Come on man I deal with scum bags all the time." Drake explained the reason for carrying a Colt Python.

"Let me guess you owe people money or are you a desperate treasure hunter?" Desmound mocked.

"Well your name is Desmound" Drake insulted feeling embarrassment. The blade shot back in the machine. Out of nowhere Desmound left hook punched Drake knocking him to his knees. Desmound watched as Drake spat blood on the ground. Desmound squatted down meeting Drake face to face, eye to eye and warned, "Next time stay out of my way or you will die." Then Desmound hopped back in the big white Chevy van. As Desmound pulled away Drake recovered. Drake pulled out the paper and studied it. He noticed it was his new adventure. That instant he looked up and grinned at the van.

A jeep stops in the middle of a South American jungle. Drake steps out of the jeep. He turns and thanks a beautiful with blond hair up in a pony tail, a white tank top, tan cargo shorts, and white sneakers. "Sorry for the trouble Elaina." Drake said to her.

"You only woke me up in the middle of the night to pick you up because you wrecked your new car."

"Elaina it was made in 03 it isn't new." Drake replied.

"That's not all; you made me sneak you to South America in the middle of nowhere for a ridiculous treasure hunt that I'm not allowed participating in."

"You know why."

"Yeah yeah."

"Elaina is that really how you feel?"

"Na I'm just teasing you." Elaina jokingly replied. However she his expression and changed the subject. "How do you plan on getting home?" Elaina was curious to know. Drake shrugged his shoulders. He never really thought of how he was going to return to the states. Elaina went from curious to furious and sped away. "Ah goodbyes, there're always such fun." Drake laughed. He walked for a while. All that walking gave Drake doubts. Is this worth it? All that gold seemed to be a reward to remember to Drake. Drake was feeling conflicted. Drake came across ledges that lead to a cliff. So Drake climbed up the cliff rock after rock. The cliff was about 100ft high. He the top of the cliff and noticed a familiar white pull up and stopped. It dropped Desmound off. Out came that blade again. That blade stuck out of Desmound's wrist like a chipped tooth. He stuck the blade in a cliff. All the sudden, a part of it rose. Desmound entered the opening. Drake waited, and then hopped down on a near-by tree. Then he jumped down to another tree that was lower to the ground. The rock began to lower. "So much for jumping one branch at a time." Drake jumped out the tree he was in, crashed to the earth, got up and ran for the rock and slid under the rock. He laid on the ground. "Talk about your Indiana Jones." He said as he began to recover. Drake came to his feet short after he made his remark. He noticed two tunnels. One tunnel was closed and the other open. The closed tunnel was marked by a symbol of a hood. The symbol mirrored the symbol at the top of Desmound's hood. Drake walked the open tunnel and shook his head. He jumped into the tunnel. Suddenly it launched him downwards. When Drake landed the symbols showed up again. However, there were many of them. All the symbols covered the room. As the all lit up the floor Drake heard creaking. Unexpectedly the walls in front of and behind began to come together. Drake had only a football field length of time to prevent himself from being sandwiched. He charged to the wall in front of him. Drake felt for uneven spots. As soon as he found them he began to climb faster and faster. He got to the top with the other wall his body length away from his back. After pulling himself up Drake watched as the walls met. On the side that contained the closed tunnel was Desmound. Desmound just went through what Drake just faced. While Drake was climbing, Desmound was filling his team in. Drake looking back at where he came from turned around to see a wall that he clearly had to scale. So he began to climb at the same time Desmound did. He reached the top when Desmound did. Drake saw beams that seemed endless. Desmound and Drake began jumping from beam to beam. Drake's beams started curving him left, and Desmound's beams started curving him right. Both men landed on a ledge in front of a bare wall. "Let's just look deeper Ezio." Desmound said as he turned on a 6th sense that highlighted two bricks. Desmound pushed them and a part of the wall began to open. Without hesitation Desmound turned on his microphone to fill his team in. On the other side was a panting Drake.

"Great a dead end." Drake complained. He bent over to rest and put his hands about a yard apart on the wall. Suddenly the part of the wall in between his hands rose. Drake stepped back and entered the opening and noticed a ladder. Instantly he smiled. Both Drake and Desmound started to climb the ladders. Out of nowhere, both ladders began to fall apart. Drake and Desmound raced up the ladders. Straight ahead of both men were more beams. They could see a scalable wall beyond the beams. So they began jumping across the beams. They reached the walls and begun to climb. They both reached the top and noticed a zip line. Drake and Desmound zipped down. As they came down, noticed one another and the treasure at the end of both zip lines. At the same time they let go and dived for the treasure. A voice warns them to stop. The voice came from above. Sadly all three men touched the gold sphere at the same time. The treasure blasted all three men in three different directions. Only time will tell if they survive the artifact and keep world balance intact.


End file.
